tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Corwin Finian
Corwin Finian is a Sinlarine shaman from the Finian Clan and an excellent flautist. He was partially responsible for causing the revival of the goddess Laverna during the Day of the Damned in Reign in 1017 AE. He later kidnapped Bella Sirius with the intention of delivering her to Trinity Gask. Biography Early Years Corwin was born to the Finian Clan, a group of Sinlarine who practiced shamanism. He devoted himself to the old Sinlarine ways and grew up to become a shaman and became a good flautist. During this time he came to learn of his family's blood oath to the kitsune Katsutoshi Kobayashi and their help was needed to locate and free Katsutoshi's imprisoned mate Haruko Mizushima. While growing up, Corwin followed Katsutoshi, who had adapted a dwarven form and used the alias of Thorn Stronghelm, around. They had many adventures together with Corwin often having to save his partner from all sorts of trouble. What he learned ended up being valuable, however, especially once he began helping the Dwarven Triad which Katsutoshi was a member of. He infiltrated the Order of the Black Rose under the Triad's orders and became known as Wraith in the Order's ranks while gaining their trust little by little. It was all part of Katsutoshi's bigger scheme to use these organizations until the time was right to act and free Haruko. Corwin was on good terms with his siblings, particularly his younger sister Deidra Finian with whom he had a close bond. Although Deidra stubbornly followed her own path and eventually ended up becoming necromancer, the Finians eventually accepted her decision, including Corwin although it was difficult for him. Godslayer Era Defiler's Touch Day of the Damned A Cry in the Dark Deceiver's Gambit Heart of Darkness Despair's Wake Corwin woke up in the room with Ax, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable spending a night with a woman who wasn't his immediate family. He helped Osmond carry Bella and the three nymphs to the cart and had a brief chat with Arcturius before Osmond took him to the inn to eat some breakfast. Once they had eaten, the group left Lawfin and headed for Trinity Gask. Before they reached the city, they left the nymphs by the road so they could travel the rest of the way on their own. Once the party got in, Corwin parted ways with them and took the unconscious Bella with her to a nearby inn. Now that he no longer held Lebenslied tome and was unsure if he could get his hands on it again, he understood that he had to resort to Plan B, which would involve finding and talking to his uncle Earnan Finian. Corwin left Bella in the inn room and headed outside to find Earnan. While on his way to his uncle, Corwin was ambushed much to his surprise by one of the nymphs he had left on the road earlier. Before he could defend himself, the nymph used Dreamshade pollen on him, rendering him unconscious. The nymph was reunited with her sisters, and they took Corwin with them to Survivor's Woods while being purused by a mob as well as Arcturius and Osmond. Aliases and Nicknames ; Cor : His nickname. ; Wraith : His alias when working undercover. Appearance A muscular, bearded man with dark hair. He's often clothed in dark clothes which allow for easy movement while traversing in the countryside or in cities. Personality and Traits Stoic and devoted to his line of job with a hint of snarky behaviour at times. Despite this, he has shown signs of other emotions, mainly when he forgave Razravkar for killing his sister Deidra and whenever he's around Ax or his siblings. Powers and Abilities Uses daggers and short sword in combat. Is knowledgeable of poisons and can commune with spirits. Relationships Axikasha Keiran A chance encounter brought Corwin and Ax together in the Void where he rescued her unconscious body from. He learned that she was half-Sinarine and didn't know much about shamanism or how to move on the ghost paths, so he helped get her started on her journey to discover her Sinlarine roots. Ax returned the favour later when Corwin was injured and fell in the Void where she rescued him from. Corwin doesn't know what to think of this feisty warrior who at the same time is a competent war veteran and yet rather clueless about the Sinlarine traditions but has come to see her as a sister of sorts because her attitude sometimes reminds him of Deidra. Deidra Finian One of Deidra's older brothers, Corwin was always close to his little sister and protected her from harm as they grew up. When Deidra began her pursuit for knowledge, she and Corwin saw each other less and less, but Corwin trusted her little sister in the hands of the demons who had become Deidra's guardians. Deidra loved all her siblings equally, reminding herself that she was doing everything for their sakes. Irvin Finian Corwin often can't stand his older brother Irvin whom he sees as too irresponsible and relaxed at times. However, he also knows that Irvin holds a great responsibility on his shoulders and he usually mellows down once he gets to spend some time with him. Still, Corwin prefers to do his own thing without letting Irvin interfere, but Irvin himself sees Corwin as a project who needs to learn to loosen up and enjoy life instead of focusing too much on duty. Katsutoshi Kobayashi Corwin and Katsutoshi, who operates under the alias of Thorn Stronghelm, get along well apart from Corwin not liking Thorn's bad singing. They respect each other as mercenaries and have been on many adventures together. This friendship extended so far that Thorn was even willing to let Corwin have his revenge on Razravkar as compensation for his services to Thorn over the years. Kendra Finian Corwin cares for Kendra whom he respected as his big sister. Kendra often teases Corwin about his seriousness, and the two have some banter every now and then but get along well nevertheless. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Finian Clan *Katsutoshi Kobayashi Category:Characters Category:Dwarven Triad Category:Finian Clan Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age